mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mortal Kombat: Legacy
Future possibility of Reptile I was just thinking with the latest MK game having a classic hidden Reptile that looks like the other ninjas made me think of the shot of Scorpion unvieling his clothes and mask. It wouldn't take much work to make a green version of the suit and change the mask a little, but still have a general face design like that or something similar to the mask of the first movie. The problem would be finding an excuse in the movie for why he might chose to dress similarly to Scorpion. 01:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :D Additional confirmed characters I'm just wondering where has it been said Goro has been confirmed? If he does appear I hope to god he isn't drastically changed and is still a four armed Shokan. Also it might be of interest to note that director has talked to an actor over twitter who has expressed interest in the role of Liu Kang. http://twitter.com/#!/KTANCH/status/57295008830726145 (although personally I think he looks like a good fit for Kung Lao judging from his Twitter avatar). 01:50, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :D Kung Lao who do you think should play Kung lao? I say Kenichi Matsuyama Will there be seasons? Is there gonna be seasons? Or is it just the 9 episodes? This might be a stupid question but can someone please awnser. Smokeman140 00:06, June 1, 2011 (UTC) no, just 12 (or 10, i cant remember) ' ' ' ' 12:53, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Season 2 only I'd like to know where half of these characters are confirmed as appearing in season 2 or at least talked about by those involved as possibly appearing. I can only think of a couple of those names that I've seen discussed by the director as wanting them for season 2 (if it happens. We've no word yet either way). Also it's incorrect to list Hydro as 'season 2 only' if he's already been confirmed for the finale for season 1 by the actor who plays him (not to mention that very information is on the same page). Plus I only know of the one interview where Hydro is discussed at all in regards to Legacy and it makes no mention of a definite second season let alone the involvement of Hydro. 02:30, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Additional: I have searched and found a couple more of those names mentioned, but it's like I've seen before. It's all speculative, even coming from the director or the stunt coordinator. Outside of Liu Kang and Kung Lao they never say that this or that character will definitely be in the second season. At least that's what I've gathered from the interviews I have read. I've yet to see otherwise. Electric Playground cameo Think that might be worth notin' in the trivia section? Kaihedgie 03:53, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Link Me! How do we KNOW those additional characters have been hinted? We need links other wise someone could just show up and type the name of there favorite kombatant under the section "Additional Characters". LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 21:42, October 20, 2011 (UTC)